Friendship, how it began
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Austin tells us how he and Dez became friends.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Friendship, how it began**

**My name's Austin Moon and I'm gonna tell you about when I first met my best friend Dez. **

**It was when I was just 5 years old. In kindergarten.**

**Back then I was already a pretty confident kid, even though I had no friends.**

_**Flashback to Austin Moon's first day in kindergarten:**_

"I'll be back a few hours from now to pick you up, little prince." says Austin's mom as she leave her only son at AquaStar Kindergarten.

"Mommy, please don't call me the little prince, me hate that." says Austin, looking a little angry.

"Why not...? You are our little prince." says Austin's mom. She kiss her son on the forehead and leave.

"Guess my mommy just care about me..." says Austin to himself.

"Hi, there! You are Austin Moon, right? My name's Dana Carter and I'll be your teacher here at AquaStar." says a 40 year old dark-haired woman to Austin.

"Mrs Carter, the other kids aren't gonna be evil to me, are they?" says Austin.

"No, of course not." says Mrs Carter.

"Good, me wanna have friends." says Austin.

Austin put his white backpack into the cubby with his name on it and then follow Mrs Carter into the classroom.

"Okey, kids...today we've got a new boy with us. His name's Austin Moon and I hope you'll be nice to him." says Mrs Carter in a clear strong tone so all the kids can hear her.

Austin look around the room. There's many different kids in there. Most of them look like the sweet and innocent kids that never do anything bad.

Suddenly a voice says "Hi, you seem cool."

In front of Austin stands a boy who's clearly dressed himself that day. He's wearing bright neon-green baggy sweatpants and a yellow t-shirt with a black star on it.

"Hi, my name's Austin." says Austin to the other boy.

"I'm Dez!" says the other boy with a huge smile as he grab a big soft pillow and hug it tight.

"Don't hit me in the face with pillow..." says Austin. "I'm not evil boy."

"Me wasn't gonna hit you in face." says Dez with a small friendly laugh. "Wanna play with lego?"

"Sure, me like lego." says Austin.

The two boys begin to play with lego. None of them notice the looks that the other boys give them. Most of the other kids think that Dez is weird and don't wanna hang out with him.

"What do you like?" says Dez. "I like lego and dogs...I think..."

"Music. I'm learnin' to play guitar. Wanna be a famous rock star when I'm older." says Austin.

"Sounds like fun. Total shaky-lakie!" says Dez in a happy cheerful tone.

"You're funny!" says Austin with a smile.

"So are you, dude!" says Dez.

_**Two days after Austin and Dez meet for the very first time:**_

Austin's mom and dad has agreed to let Austin have his new friend over to play.

"Wow, you have such cool toys!" says Dez when he see all the toys in Austin's room.

"My dad buy 'em for me. He's awesome!" says Austin.

"I wanna have super-cool toys too." says Dez.

**Dez and me became friends really quickly, but that's how things are at that age. You can meet someone and after only a few minutes you can play and laugh together as if you'd known each other since birth.**

**That's what I see as the charm of being a little kid.**

_**When Austin and Dez are 10 years old:**_

Austin enters Dez' room and they smile and do their special handshake and says in a loud tone "What's uuuup?"

"Happy B-day!" says Dez as he give a large gift-box to his best friend.

"What's this, man? That's about two months from now." says Austin.

"Yes, but I want you to have this anyway." says Dez.

Austin opens his present, it's a child-size blue electric guitar and a small mini-amp too.

"Wow! Thanks, Dez." says Austin.

"I knew you'd like it, dude." says Dez.

Austin sit down on a chair, plug the guitar into the amp and play a little.

It sounds as good as a 10 years old star-in-making could ever sound.

"You're totally gonna be a star one day." says Dez.

"Oh, thanks! Nice that ya believe in me, man." says Austin.

**Dez has always been at my side while I've worked to become the famous music-sensation I am today.**

**Sure, Dez can be weird and strange, but he's always a loyal friend and I trust him.**

**Dez dude, you're a true friend.**

**What's up, Dez?**

**The End.**


End file.
